


JayTim One-shot Collection

by Valer_blink



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Tim Drake, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valer_blink/pseuds/Valer_blink
Summary: Basically the tittle. Some works have already been or will be published separately this is just a place for them to be collectively published. Requests are open :)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. The profound struggle of Christmas trees

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note. This is the first fanfiction I've ever written and I hope you enjoy. If you have any requests feel free to comment them.

To say Tim was bored was an understatement. He has been standing standing in the middle of a shop with Christmas' trees for the past three hours. He was cold to the bone and was ready to break his one rule if Dick didn't chose a tree in the next ten minutes. He was going to fucking kill him.

Tim now understood that asking Dick's help for choosing a tree was a terrible idea. He absentmindedly reached for the bataring he always carried with him. Dick had five minutes. Five fucking minutes.

The only reason he was even buying a tree was because he wanted to have some normal Christmas with his boyfriend Jason since neither of them celebrated them in their early childhood.

''Tim'' he heard Dick yell ''come here I found one''

''Fucking finally'' Tim muttered while he was approaching Dick.

''Here. He'll love it'' Dick said pointing at a beautiful tall tree.

Three long hours later.......

Tim broke the tree. He broke the fucking tree. He was almost finished decorating the tree when he slipped, fell of the ladder and took the tree with him on the floor. and of fucking course it broke. Now the living room was filled with needles and Tim was on the verge of crying. 

The door opened and Jason entered the apartment.

''The fuck happened here?'' Jason questioned.

Tim explained the whole thing announcing that this was the worst day of his life. He heard a giggle and then a full on laugh. Jason was fucking laughing. The audacity.

''Stop laughing, you idiot'' Tim grabbed an ornament from the floor and threw it at Jason's head. Jason raising his hands in defense still laughing

''You destroyed a tree all by yourself and I'm the idiot'' Jason teased as Tim shot him a deadly glare.

''But don't worry you're my idiot'' Jason continued. Tim was ready to kill him. He picked another ornament.

''I surrender ! I surrender !'' Jason screamed before Tim had the chance to hit him.

''And by the way I love what you've done with the place. It's quite homey. Brings back memories you know....'' Jason deadpanned.

Tim was sooooo gonna kill him.


	2. The unfortunate allergies of Tim Drake-Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being allergic to pine is rough during Christmas. Just ask Tim about it.

Tim was sadly allergic to many things. One of them of course had to be pines. Sometimes he thought the universe hated him. It was probably some sick form penance for all of his abandoned Minecraft pets. 

It was impossible for him to get pretty much anywhere at Christmas time. So for the past nineteen years of his existence he always mostly stayed inside and didn't really celebrate Christmas that much.

But for the past two, at least he had Jason. They would stay inside, play board games watch movies and drink Eggnog. 

It was their Christmas and he was thankful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and as I said in the begging feel free to request anything in the comments. I appreciate comments and kudos :)


End file.
